


In Your Heart Shall Burn

by chimwonshik



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Elf Taekwoon, Fluff, Human Wonshik, M/M, Oblivious Wonshik, POV Wonshik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimwonshik/pseuds/chimwonshik
Summary: Wonshik already had enough problems on his hands after being thrust into the role of Herald of Andraste. Meeting Taekwoon, a beautiful, mysterious elf pledging himself to the Inquisition’s cause, is the very last thing he needed.Or perhaps he was the perfect distraction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinistrocular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistrocular/gifts).



> This was originally written for a friend’s birthday a few years back and now I’m posting it here too. I kept characters from DA:I in it instead of replacing them with members of VIXX as I usually would, so I hope it’s not too weird? Just pretend you’re playing the game and you named your character Wonshik and Taekwoon is one of the companions haha

Wonshik, the supposed Herald of Andraste, had no warning of the chaos his first visit to the Storm Coast would spiral into. The initial intent of the expedition had been to meet with a band of mercenaries offering the Inquisition their swords, led by one named The Iron Bull, but of course, things could never be so simple. There were reports of Darkspawn running rampant in the area from who knew how many rifts, a sighting of a lightning-breathing dragon battling a giant down on the shore and, as a nice little appetiser, Wonshik managed to stumble straight into the middle of a camp of bandits sharpening their swords. 

Luckily for him, said bandits had been as surprised at his appearance as he, and if it hadn’t been for the ever-vigilant Cassandra, things could have gotten quite a bit messier. However, Wonshik wasn’t entirely helpless with his pair of daggers and made short work of a toothless grunt still crouched, dazed, on his haunches. He melted into the shadows, targeting the bandit leader who was skirting the battle with his sights set on Cassandra’s back, but an unexpected arrow whistled through the air, finding its mark with expert precision.

The leader collapsed with a gurgle, the shaft protruding from his neck, and Wonshik whipped round, following the arrow’s trajectory to the foliage above where he laid eyes on its pointy-eared owner.

The elf’s hair was as black and glossy as still wet ink, his eyes twin pools of night against pale skin glowing as if lit by moonbeams, but, as striking as all that was, Wonshik couldn’t keep his gaze from being drawn to his criminally plump lips, where it lingered for just a little too long.

With the battle over, the elf swung down from his perch, his soft leather boots sounding with barely a breath on the forest floor, and he carried with him the slightest breeze which brought a swell of the scent of leather and crushed pine needles.

Cassandra took it upon herself to interrogate the newcomer, but he revealed very little about himself except his name was Taekwoon and he was looking to join the Inquisition. His voice when he spoke was as soft as a feather and reminded Wonshik of the lullabies his mother used to sing when he was a child, a soothing balm after the sudden harsh clamour of battle. He was glad it was Cassandra helming the questioning because the sound of the elf’s voice would have made him falter, and to be gazed at by those eyes… The elf had only to glance at him over Cassandra’s shoulder and his tongue tied itself into knots.

It was safe to say he’d ventured into an entirely new realm of trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn broke crisp and cool and Wonshik took great pleasure in stretching out his stiff muscles after crawling out of his tent in the still morning air. One of the many rocky outcrops of the Hinterlands rose before him and the camp was quiet, Wonshik the only soul awake. Except… a gentle splash tickled his ears, separate from the rush of the waterfall they’d set up their camp beside and he peered around the side of his tent.

First, he noted the green leather armour and breeches laid neatly on the bank of the pool, and then the pile of folded smallclothes that had his heart skipping a few too many beats.

He almost didn’t dare raise his eyes, but the prospect of what he might find was much too alluring to resist. He wasn’t disappointed.

There, waist deep in the water, his lithe body glistening with stray droplets in the morning sun, stood Taekwoon with his back to him, leaning down to cup water in his hands and splash it on his face.

It had been a little over two weeks since their first meeting and he’d since proved himself invaluable to the Inquisition’s cause, his skills as a marksman second to none, and Wonshik was sure someone had aimed one of Taekwoon’s arrows at his heart, so erratically it thundered whenever he was near.

Seeing him there, it was like he was intruding on a secret moment, as if he’d spied a sacred halla stopping at a river to drink, and he knew he shouldn’t be invading Taekwoon’s privacy in such a manner, but he was entranced.

The elf wiped his eyes and turned to look over his shoulder, gaze finding Wonshik’s with such ease it was as if he’d known he was there — though Wonshik would have preferred it if his own line of sight hadn’t been aimed beneath the water.

Taekwoon turned fully, revealing the lean muscle paving his torso, and advanced towards him without blinking, the water level descending as the lake bed sloped up to the shore, down past his navel, his hips, to a dusting of dark hairs and—

Wonshik dived back inside his tent, his face aflame with unspeakable desires, desires that would no doubt repulse the innocent elf if ever he found out about them. He just thanked the Maker that Cole wasn’t present to intercept and voice them.

Fanning himself with his hands, he focused instead on dispelling his indecent thoughts as he tried not to stare at the naked silhouette Taekwoon cast on the side of his tent in the rising sun as he changed. He’d never be able to look him in the eye again.


	3. Chapter 3

Skyhold bustled with activity despite the setting sun but, for once, Wonshik had been able to treat himself to a peaceful stroll along the ramparts after dinner to make the most of his ever dwindling quiet moments. The next day, he’d be leading an expedition to the Emerald Graves so it would be a while until he’d be able to enjoy such a luxury. His heart sank when it was over and he did all he could to extend it, taking a detour through Skyhold’s garden when returning to his quarters.

He’d not taken two steps when he spied Mother Giselle by one of the Inquisition banners at the opposite side of the courtyard and he dodged behind the stone archway he’d been about to pass through. The last time he’d seen her was when she’d voiced her concerns over Dorian’s intentions for assisting the Inquisition, and though he’d vouched for the mage and laid the matter to rest, Mother Giselle was a formidable woman.

While he waited for her to pass, he shut his eyes and absorbed the crisp mountain breeze flooding the garden, listening to the rustle of leaves and melodic birdsong. When he next opened them, intending to peek out at the courtyard and determine Mother Giselle’s position, they instead met the fathomless depths belonging to Taekwoon.

The raven-haired elf was sitting alone on one of the wrought iron benches beside the stone pavilion, his legs crossed and the failing light bathing him in a golden glow. To most, he was a thorn amongst the roses, but to Wonshik, he made the surroundings all the more brilliant with his presence.

However, out of all the people he’d least wanted to have witnessed him cowering, Taekwoon was at the very top of the list and his stomach jolted, clenching tighter at the ghost of an uncharacteristic smile lingering about the ever stoic elf’s lips.

Two choices dangled in front of him: face Mother Giselle and her pursed lips or endure Taekwoon’s amusement for ten more seconds. The decision was simple: he’d rather take on a Fereldan Frostback alone with his hands tied behind his back than suffer any ridicule the elf might send his way.

He darted from behind the archway and zipped across the courtyard, almost bowling Mother Giselle over in the process — no doubt earning a few more disapproval points — and didn’t stop until he’d slammed the door to his quarters shut behind him.

Once again, facing the elf from that point forward was going to be excruciating.


	4. Chapter 4

When the world was on the brink of being conquered by a would-be god intent on sowing terror and destruction, all victories, however small, were a cause to celebrate.

It was on one such occasion after sealing a particularly nasty rift in Crestwood, saving the village from its plague of undead, that Wonshik joined his companions in Skyhold’s tavern for a few rounds of Wicked Grace. He was, fortuitously and regrettably, seated beside Taekwoon, so all hope of unwinding was tossed out of the window and down the mountain. His tension must have shown, for Dorian smirked but — astonishingly — said nothing. Though the night was still young.

Stories were shared, coin changed hands, and Sera drank herself under the table. By the end of the evening, Josephine had cleaned house and relieved Cullen of all his clothes in a rematch he’d demanded, much to the Commander’s chagrin. They at least had the grace to allow him to retain a shred of his dignity, and turned their backs so he could make his exit — though Wonshik was sure Dorian peeked.

Wonshik departed not long later, supporting an inebriated Taekwoon clutching onto his arm, and guided him back to his own room, coming upon his most trying ordeal yet.

“Good night, Inquisitor,” the elf breathed when they reached his door, though he seemed to be having trouble letting go of him. “Unless there’s something you need?”

Maker have mercy. The object of his desire had just made a perfectly innocent offer in his drunken state and there he was, mind emptying into the gutter. The fact that he was even imagining taking advantage of the elf in such a vulnerable — provocative, tempting — state was enough to make him feel sick.

“Nothing. Just make sure you get some rest. I need you up and about by noon tomorrow for the meeting with the elves at the Exalted Plains.”

“Oh, you are a slavedriver,” the elf whined, draping his head on Wonshik’s shoulder, and that unintentionally erotic tone mixing with the ale was an extremely dangerous combination for Wonshik’s sanity.

“But I rather think you enjoy giving orders,” Taekwoon continued, losing his balance so he was murmuring in Wonshik’s ear. “I like to follow them.”

Wonshik bit the inside of his lip, ale-muddled mind racing with some… rather imaginative orders Taekwoon would not find appropriate. He was merely declaring that he wasn’t one for leadership duties, that was all. Entirely chaste.

He swallowed hard, aware it was high time he got out of there, and maneuvered the inadvertently seductive elf so he was balanced against the wall instead.

“Then follow this one: go to sleep.”

He span on his heel and lurched away, sure that he heard Taekwoon sigh behind him, but he didn’t dare turn back to look. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to control himself if he did.


	5. Chapter 5

It was with weary steps that Wonshik ascended the stairs to his quarters. His evening had been eaten away by a war room meeting that ran on for far too long and he planned to climb into bed without even taking off his clothes. Until he rounded the banister at the top of the stairs and laid eyes on what awaited him.

“Where are you going to run away to this time?” Taekwoon wondered, arranged on Wonshik’s bed with his head propped up on his hand, entirely naked.

“Wha…?” Wonshik tried to ask, his mouth hanging open.

“Overt subtlety wasn’t working,” the elf murmured in his delicate, feathery voice that Wonshik had always thought to be shy and naive but here, with his hips angled just so to display his cock heavy against his thigh, he discovered that he was going to have to revise a whole host of his assumptions about the enigmatic elf.

He swallowed hard, his breeches growing tight as he drank in the sight of what could have been a marble sculpture.

“Don’t keep me waiting,” the archer breathed, close to a whine that Wonshik had heard once before when Taekwoon had been not-so-innocent as he’d first believed.

He stepped towards his bed, shedding his clothes as he went, much to Taekwoon’s delight, sure he was in a dream. The elf rose to his knees as Wonshik approached, reaching for him, and hooked an arm around his neck to pull him in for a long overdue kiss, filled with promises of things to come.

The feel of Taekwoon’s body against him was a shock for he’d been expecting him to feel as icy as the marble he resembled, but he was instead lit with the heat of a furnace, radiating towards Wonshik’s skin. When he pulled back, he could see the fire was mirrored in his eyes, ready to devour.

Wonshik swallowed hard. “Suck me,” he instructed, tentative. Taekwoon’s declaration that he liked to follow orders was echoing in his head and he wanted to test the waters. But he needn’t have worried, for Taekwoon’s eyes shone with excitement at the command and he glided from the bed, on his knees on the Orlesian rug in a single moment, Wonshik’s cock engulfed to the base in another.

Wonshik’s head lolled back, his eyelids fluttering as Taekwoon worked his magic, pulling back to the head and suckling at the slit with an innocent flutter of his eyelashes, a dizzying contrast to the filthy act being performed by his highly talented mouth.

Wonshik tangled his fingers in Taekwoon’s silken hair and tugged his head back, freeing his cock from the mischievous elf’s lips with a wet pop, pulling harder to bend his neck to a sharp angle and bare the porcelain flesh. Taekwoon groaned at the treatment, his parted lips swollen and red and shining, begging to welcome him once more.

He released his hair and swiped his thumb over Taekwoon’s bottom lip before gripping his jaw tightly in his hand. The elf’s chest rose and fell like pumping bellows and his eyes were alight with fever.

“On the bed,” Wonshik commanded, and Taekwoon complied without complaint, crawling onto the straw mattress with the same breathtaking grace he employed when on the battlefield. And Wonshik gasped.

For as Taekwoon crawled on his hands and knees, he spread his legs, presenting Wonshik with the staggering view of his hole already glistening with a generous amount of oil. He wiggled his hips as he lowered his head to the mattress, arching his back in a near impossible curve as he sent Wonshik a coy glance over his shoulder.

Had he prepared himself in his own rooms and travelled across Skyhold concealing that dirty secret? Or perhaps he’d entertained himself with his fingers as he waited for Wonshik to return. Whatever the answer, oxygen had suddenly become extremely thin and it wasn’t just because of the mountain air.

He stepped closer, kneeling on the bed behind him, and his hand trembled with disbelief as he teased the slick ring of muscle with a fingertip before sinking it in to the knuckle with no resistance. Taekwoon mewled and tilted his hips up even further, his inner muscles rippling and pulsing, attempting to coax him deeper. 

He pulled his finger back and added a second, slipping inside with ease. He gave them an experimental twist and Taekwoon cried out, one of his hands disappearing beneath him.

Wonshik wrestled his greedy arm away and held them both above Taekwoon’s head, much to the elf’s dissatisfaction, though the position resulted in Wonshik pressed flush against his back, his weeping cock resting against Taekwoon’s ass and he made the most of it by bucking against him.

“Impatient,” Wonshik tutted.

“Please,” Taekwoon begged. “I can’t wait any longer.”

Luckily for the elf, Wonshik couldn’t wait any longer either, and he lined himself up with a breath of anticipation captured in his lungs. At the first press inside, it escaped in a blissful sigh as Taekwoon keened and arched his back even further in a display of incredible flexibility. Wonshik fell into an unforgiving pace, though Taekwoon wouldn’t have had it any other way, rocking back to meet him thrust for thrust, purring with pleasure, though he stuttered with a gasp when Wonshik reached beneath him and took him in his hand.

He didn’t last long after that and Wonshik was pulled over the edge with him, burying his nose in Taekwoon’s hair as they melted into the mattress. An appreciative hum sounded from the elf but it turned sulky when Wonshik rolled off and he snuggled close despite the mingling of their near unbearable body heat.

“How did you get in?” Wonshik finally asked, his voice rough with exhaustion.

“Your guards leave a lot to be desired,” Taekwoon murmured against his skin.

Wonshik snorted. “So I’ll be needing to have a few words?”

“You want to keep me out?” Rather than sounding hurt, Taekwoon already knew the answer.

Wonshik blinked, not realising where that course of action would lead and was quick to assure him that wasn’t the case.

“Good. Because nothing could keep me away,” he promised, lifting his head to gaze down at him. Then his lips twitched with amusement. “Especially now there can be no argument of my intentions.”

Wonshik blushed. “I thought—”

“You thought I was a pure little flower,” Taekwoon interrupted, grazing his teeth against Wonshik’s collar bone. “Think again.”

“I am thinking,” Wonshik breathed as Taekwoon descended further with a telltale glint in his eyes. “I’m thinking it’s going to be a sleepless night.”

“Precisely,” Taekwoon whispered. “Do you have any commands, Inquisitor?” he asked, dipping his tongue into Wonshik’s navel.

“Just don’t stop,” he moaned and Taekwoon didn’t need telling twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d forgotten about the smut in this *giggles* I hope you enjoyed it! It's made me want to play Dragon Age again...
> 
> You can find me [@chimwonshik](http://chimwonshik.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
